


Crappy Night

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A dude tries to drug Sam, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 15 in this, Sam is too pure for this world, ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam has a really bad night.





	Crappy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do this instead of working on "Again" lol
> 
> Leave comments to fuel me!

Sam was having the worst night. First, he was torn away from his homework by his father and brother to go to some hunters bar with them. Then he had to watch as his father got plastered and his brother flirted with every girl he laid his eyes onto. He had already prevented Dean from leaving the bar with three women, and it was starting to look like a fourth.

 

He stands up from his chair and sighs beginning to wander over to where Dean was apparently flirting with women at least twice his age. Before he gets five feet away from his seat a hand spins him around. 

 

Expecting to see his father he is surprised to see some random man probably about 40. The man just stares at him his face showing no emotion. The smell of alcohol is radiating off of him causing Sam to scrunch his nose.

 

Sam hesitantly speaks panic starting to course through his body. "Excuse me? Umm, what is it you want?" He's unable to shake the man's grip on his shoulder. 

 

The man opens his mouth and a wave of nauseating smell hits Sam. "You're such a pretty boy. Do you want a drink?" He then motions to the bar counter with his free hand.

 

"No, no I'm good." Sam stammers out.

 

"Nonsense." The man retorts pulling Sam with him over to the counter with ease. 

 

_ Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Sam scream or do something! _

 

Sam turns hoping his brother is looking in his direction. His heart drops to find Dean gone. 

 

_ No! No no no not now Dean! Dammit, where is he when he really needs him! _

 

Once they reach the counter, the man orders two beers. The bartender not even caring about a very underage Sam. The man then pushes Sam into a bar stool, and lets go of his shoulder. Sam watches every move he makes with twitching eyes and he definitely notices whatever kind of pill the man slipped into his drink.

 

The full extent of what's happening hits Sam. His heartbeat and breathing are picking up drastically. He starts to look wildly for anybody even resembling a sense of soberness who could help him. 

 

_ Mother fucker! Why do hunters always have to be drunk! Okay, okay Sammy focus. Don't drink the beer and wait for dad or Dean to realize he isn't where he was supposed to be.  _

 

Turning to him the older man raises an eyebrow at him, "why haven't you taken a drink?" 

 

_ Shit, I need to come up with a reasonable excuse. _

 

"I'm underage, and I'm the designated driver," he squeaks out. Not a lie at all as he is both of these things. His eyes start to wander continuing to search for help.

 

The man snorts. "So what? I know for a fact you aren't the youngest kid to ever drink. Plus what difference would one beer make?" 

 

Sam feels his heartbeat picking up again. The man is shoving the drink into his hands and the man uses his empty hand to set it on Sam’s thigh. Sam’s heart drops even further.

 

_ Whatever he put into it has had enough time to dissolve. Just drop it! Scream! Run! Do something! _

 

He's frozen in fear. The man gives a small smirk noticing this. 

 

"You want to ditch this place? I could give you a ride?" The man questions. Slowly sliding his hand up and down Sam's thigh. 

 

_ No. No no no. Sam you worthless piece of shit do something!  _

 

"Albert!" Some woman's voice screams. Sam looks up, and the man rips his hand away from Sam. He then turns around facing the bar counter where a middle-aged woman was standing. "What did I tell you?" She snaps.

 

"To. To. To never come back here again," Albert stammers out.

 

"Right. Now you have to the count of zero to get out of here or so help me god I won't hesitate." She snaps holding up a pistol. A couple of hunters turning to watch everything unfold.

 

Albert sprints out of the bar faster than Sam has ever seen someone run. Then everything returns as if nothing happened. Sam lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. His fear starting to recede with the knowledge that he was gone. But immediately returning after realizing how close he had been to becoming a victim.

 

"You okay, darling?" The sound of the woman's voice snaps Sam back into reality "I should just call the cops on him, but that would bring this entire place down," she sighs setting her elbows down onto the counter.

 

"I'm alright. Thank you." Sam says in earnest. 

  
  


"Wow. I will have to thank whoever you got those manners from. Not used to those from hunters or their kids" She chuckles. "I'm Paige Dawson, I run this place." she holds her hand out for him to shake. Sam decides in that split second that she seems trustworthy enough and returns the favor. 

 

"Sam. Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you." Sam realizes she looks shocked and anxiety starts to rise within him. 

 

She then huffs out a laugh "No way you're related to John and Dean Winchester! You have way too many manners for that!"

 

Sam sighs his anxiety diminishing being replaced with slight annoyance. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But somebody in my family needs to have some sense on how to act like a person."

 

Paige smiles at that. "Or your age for that matter. Your brother has been in here asking every one of my bartenders for beer despite the fact he is clearly underage.”

 

Sam huffs "He's used to getting alcohol from everybody. He says it's his face. I'm not sure I believe him."

 

"That's young adults for you. Can I get you something to drink? Other than that beer," she adds with a gesture. "Even if you don't want something I'll still take it off your hands. I also need to know who gave you that in the first place. Especially when Albert was with you.”

 

“Um I didn’t get a name but he was tall and had blonde hair.” Then he slides over the bottle "Yes, please. Just water will be okay." Giving him a full smile she walks away.

 

_ She could be trying to trick you. Somebody has already tried to take advantage of your kindness tonight. _

 

Paige returns and slides him a water bottle. Noticing the closed seal, he opens it and downs half of the bottle. "So uh not that I'm complaining but why did you help me?" Sam asks hesitantly.

 

"Because he has tried and succeeded that so many times before. Then when I caught him trying it on my daughter, I just snapped." 

 

"Wait? He tried to drug your daughter?"

 

"Yep, technically he did. I just caught him before anything could happen." She sighs shaking her head.

 

"Why don’t you just kill him, or at least put in an anonymous tip to the police?" He questions.

 

"Cause he's human. I can't kill a human." She explains somberly.

 

Sam nods his head slowly the gears turning in his head. After a moment he speaks. "But he's no worse than the monsters we hunt."

 

Paige looks at him confused "What are you talking about?"

 

"Think about it. Albert has hurt people and probably will continue to. So doesn't that make him like a monster?"

 

"Huh I never thou-" Her response was cut off by somebody throwing their arms around Sam's shoulders.

 

"Hey, Sammy boy! Where you been?" Dean’s voice asks from behind him before he slides into the chair Albert had been sitting in. "Hi, Paige! Hope my brother hasn't been too much of a pain in the ass!"

 

"Hey!-" Sam starts to protest.

 

"You should keep a better eye on your brother." Paige cuts in pointing at Dean.

 

"What?" All of Dean's happy energy seemed to disappear and be replaced with worry. "Sam, what happened?" Dean snaps at him.

 

Oh, nothing, other than a man tried to drug him and then do god knows what with him." Paige snarks back at him answering for Sam.

 

"What!" Dean snarls outraged, then proceeds to fly out of his chair. "Where is he now? I'm going to rip his lungs out and beat him to death with them!" 

 

“Dean I’m fine. Paige took care of it. He won’t be showing his face again.” Sam says.

 

“And if he does he’ll be dead before he gets a footstep into here.” Paige cuts in.  “He isn’t your problem.” 

 

Dean sullenly sits back in his chair. "Well as long as he's dead next time you see him." 

 

"Dean we should probably find dad and go back to the motel," Sam mutters after a couple of minutes of silence.

 

"Yeah, you're probably right. I will be right back; I'm gonna find him. Don't drink anything a stranger gives you. And don't be afraid to scream or just leave."

 

"Got it, Jerk." Sam gives him a salute.

 

"Bitch."


End file.
